The King of the Shingami
by Aryiana
Summary: What happens when the King of the Shingami intercedes......LxL


L watched the screen, a blank look on his pale features, as the words 'all data deleted' appeared on the screen

Disclamer – I don't own any of this!

I wrote this for a competition that I was not going to enter, but I am off work ill today and incredibly bored so I thought I would give it a go!

I hope you like it, review please, I would like to know what you think….

--

--

--

L watched the screen, a blank look on his pale features, as the words 'all data deleted' appeared in black on the white background. He knew what it meant, it did not take much for someone like him to be able to realise what had happened. While questions about the meaning of these three, seemingly insignificant, words bounced back and forth between the rest of the investigation team, L remained numb.

Watari…..was gone.

--

Light stood behind the rest of the team, trying to suppress the slight smirk that was fighting for dominance on his face. Things were going exactly as planned. A small part of the original Light, before the Death Note had come into his life, rebelled inside his mind. Watari had been innocent, had committed no crime except to help L find out that Light was Kira. A brief internal struggle suppressed this traitorous thought, without so much as a flicker on his perfect face.

As the rest of the team looked on at L and tried to get the detective to speak Light saw movement out the corner of his eye. Rem was there. Light had to force himself to suppress a smile once more, even as the original Light was screaming in his head. Now it was L's turn. All his hard work had paid off, it had not been easy to convince Rem that L was a threat to Misa, but he had done it.

Light had glanced at his watch when Rem appeared and now he looked once more.

38…

39…

40…

Light looked up, his brows quickly knotting in confusion. He looked towards Rem, who was also staring at L with a strange look on her face. He had not seen the Shingami much but the few times he had gave him the confidence to know that something was wrong.

Rem lifted her hands, a shocked look replacing the confusion as realisation dawned, and watched helplessly as they began to blow away, the wind from the Shingami world reaching through to help the process. A scream that only Light could hear accompanied her death.

--

When the questions stopped suddenly L turned the chair he was curled on around to face the room. What he saw made the numbness he had been feeling ebb. All of the investigation team, save Light, were stood around him, mouth's frozen with questions unspoken. He locked eyes with Light and the look they shared told L all he needed to know, the teenager had no idea what was happening either.

L stood and examined the frozen investigation team, his mind was not working as well as it normally did in this situation. Regardless of the fact that the idea that the Kira killings were supernatural this was the first time anything like this had happened. It was as if time had been stopped for all but them.

--

Light walked towards L, not knowing what he was truly feeling at this point, and placed a hand on his arm, confirming that this was indeed real. Light had no idea what was happening, all of the possibilities that his mind was producing were dismissed as soon as they were created.

When he had not known that he was indeed Kira he and L had become friends and then more recently lovers. When Light had the rediscovered the Death Note all he had wanted to do was kill L, but even then there was part of him that wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with the pale, sugar-loving detective once more. Now he had been so close to the death of L, Rem had died because she saved Misa's life, and judging by the confused look she had given L and the fact that she had been here, she had written L's true name in her Death Note, but he is not dead, and now the two of them are in the room with the rest of the team, who are either really good at pretending to be statues or have been frozen somehow. Light suspected the later.

--

The Shingami King watched the scene with interest. He had been following the exploits of this pair with interest and had felt that it was time to step in. The rules of the Shingami did not apply to him as they did to all others.

Time to make himself known, he thought with a brief internal chuckle.

--

L and Light had still not uttered a word. Both too shocked and confused to speak, they did however, unconsciously move nearer to one another.

So when the King of Death appeared in front of them, and both were knocked backwards with the shock of what they saw in front of them, they ended up on the floor next to one another.

What they saw was a large mass suspended in the air from chains, hanging from an unseen roof. A skull formed the kings head, which was surrounded by a larger skull like formation. Four arms protruded from his large body, the first set were clasped in front of him, the three fingers forming a steeple, a classic sign of complex thoughts. The second set of arms were reaching towards L.

--

L fought the urge to move and managed to keep his muscles relaxed. How he did this in the face of the three fingered hands that were snaking across the floor towards him he would never be able to figure out.

As the hands reached him L's mind fought his body for control. Just as his body was about to win, and allow him to fight back, or at least scream, his brain interceded and he realised that the hands were merely picking the slight detective up and placing him, once more, on his feet.

--

With this done the hands returned to rest, dangling from the body of the Shingami King.

Light, realising that they seemed to be in no danger pulled himself to his feet and stood, slightly annoyed that the king of the Shingami would pick L up and not himself.

L was the first to speak, "You are Shingami" he said, it was not a question. There was a moments silence as the detective throught, "Then the rumour that the Kira killings have been commuted using a" he paused as if hating the words he was about to utter, "Death note, are true"

Light could not help but find himself shocked. L knew of the existence, however much he refused to believe in the stories, of Death Notes. Light found himself once more impressed by L, he had managed to keep that to himself well.

The Shingami King merely smiled, which made his countenance even more frightening, and nodded once. L seemed to take this piece of information and think about it for a while. Light watched, helplessly, as the Shingami in front of them kept his eyes on L, appearing to be waiting for him. Lights mind rebelled, how could the King of the Shingami be showing more respect to L than he was to himself. Again the small part of the Light that had loved L laughed at the ego that he was displaying.

This only upset Light more. Why was it now that his brain seemed to be fighting itself. As if there were two people inside of him, both fighting to win. It was tearing him apart.

As if reading his thoughts the Shingami turned it's hateful glare upon him.

When L spoke again his voice was soft, as though just speaking was a betrayal of his heart, "then my original assumptions are true. There is no doubt now. Light is 100 Kira" With this short sentence L's head dropped to rest on his chest, his hair flopping gently over his eyes, to cover any emotions.

--

Light sighed and then realised that there was no reason to hide it anymore. Without speaking he had confirmed to L that he was, indeed, Kira. Light could almost feel the sorrow radiating from the older man, and it made the smallest part of him ache.

--

The Shingami king watched the interactions between the two. This is why he had enjoyed watching the game of cat and mouse. It was not what the two said to each other that made their story interesting, it was what they didn't. The King did not often admit a weakness in himself but he had found one while watching Ryuk's exploits.

This relationship that was doomed to fail before it even began, had him enthralled. The rules of the Shingami did not apply to their King, which is what allowed him to do what he was about to do.

When he finally spoke his voice was more terrifying than his countenance would ever be. Each syllable had the echo of a thousand screams, each sentence the pain of a million deaths. It was a voice that both would hear in their nightmare's for the rest of their lives, however long they were to be.

"Something has happened that has never occurred before. Something to make me come to this retched world." The voice seemed to enter their heads without actually being heard, while the King's mouth did not move, it remained with a smile that would terrify even the strongest constitution, "I have watched you both since Ryuk dropped his Death Note on this world, and you, Light Yagami, found it. I watched the internal struggle you faced as you realised what it was you had discovered, and I continued to watch as you fancied yourself God, killing those you thought deserved justice. And then L entered the story, also thinking that he served justice, and you had both met your match. There is no doubt that you two were destined to meet. I became truly enthralled in your story when you, Light, gave up the Death Note in an attempt to prove your innocence. This allowed the real you to return, which gave you both the chance to fall in love, and I must say you did so spectacularly! But alas, the Death Note returned and you regained your memories Light, you were a 'god' once more, and now you were determined to kill L. Even while your heart fought against it you convinced Rem to kill the man you truly loved." Both L and Light stood, shocked at this speech, unable to move. Light felt moisture on his face and realised, to his horror, that he was crying. Regardless the Shingami continued, "and this is where I have stepped in. Ryuk was bored and so dropped his Death Note on his world, having no idea of the impact that it would have. I am enjoying this story immensely and do not want it to finish, and so it is time, the first time in many millennia, for the Shingami King to do something."

His four arms snaked out and grabbed hold of Light, who found the breath vanished from his body so that he could not even scream. When the hands were removed suddenly and he fell to the floor, Light felt his heart beating, threatening to break out of his chest. L was by his side instantly, his love for the teenager overcoming his hate of Kira.

Light's eyes widened when he saw that the Shingami now held his Death Note in it's hands. His body, exhausted somehow, betrayed him and refused to move. The Shingami spoke again, this time directed at L, "You see, when a Death Note is created it carries a small part of the Shingami inside it. So when a human finds a Death Note and uses it, that Shingami fragment, becomes imbedded inside the human. This inevitably changes the human, for no human is stronger than even a fragment of Shingami. This is what happened to Light. To make it simpler for you to understand I shall call it possession, although this is nowhere near the truth. Ryuk was not the original owner of this Death Note, and so it was not a part of him that was possessing Light, it was a Shingami known as Sidoh. While Sidoh is a timid and frankly, poor Shingami the fragment of him that resides in Light is the opposite. Something that made him what he is today"

L still clutching the human in question was enthralled by what he was hearing. Light however was trying to block out the truth but he was powerless against justice.

The Shingami continued, "When Light gave up the Death Note, Sidoh's possession of him was terminated, and the real Light returned, until he found it once more. Now Sidoh is inside him again. But there is hope. When the two of you fell in love it gave the inner Light a chance to fight back, for now he had something to fight back for, and that is why I am here. Light would have had no chance of winning against the possession, and you would have died shortly after Watari did L, but as I have already said, I an enjoying this story too much for it to end like this"

With that said the Shingami King's gaze fell to the Death note in his hand. Looking at it for a moment it began to float a few inches about the outstretched hand. He looked back at the human's clutching each other tightly, "this has only happened once before, long ago, and I will tell you now that the human involved died" he looked closely at Light, "I am going to destroy this Death Note, which will do one of two things. If the possession is too deep then you will be killed along with it, if not then you will survive"

A bright light surrounded the Death Note as the gaze of the King of the Shingami was returned once more to the book. As the light grew in intensity so Light's scream of agony shook the room and as the book vanished the body of Light slumped back, eyes closed, into the arms of his lover.

L looked at Light's prone form and up at the Shingami, "Sidoh is gone from him now" the King said simply. L looked down at Light and realised that he was shaking, after all this Light could not be dead. Not now, not after he had discovered that the teenager really did love him and that, even though he was Kira, he was not. Something that he had honestly never expected.

As time wore on L began to loose hope, Light was not moving or breathing. L felt the tears of frustration and grief roll down his face. His eyes closed and he let the grief overcome him.

--

The first feeling to return to Light was extreme agony, his whole body ached and his head felt like it had been pounded to a soft pulp. Next he realised that he was laying on the floor. Hearing followed shortly after and he quickly made out the sounds of sobbing, memories flooded back to him and he realised, with a sinking feeling, that he must have died when the Death Note was destroyed.

It was only when logic kicked in that he realised that this was unlikely, firstly he was in a lot of pain, which would probably only be possible if he had survived, secondly he was being clutched by L, the source of the sobbing, and he knew that L would not have died with him.

Fighting the extreme agony the light caused his head, Light managed to open his eyes. It was a few moments before he was able to groan, and voice his pain. L's head snapped up when he heard the noise, his dark eyes rimmed with red. The detective then did something he had never done before, he squeaked and threw his arms around the still prone Light.

Light's groan this time was slightly more pronounced causing L to move away apologising softly.

A noise from the direction of the Shingami King made them both realise that he was still there. The smile on his face had not changed since he had arrived. "You are Light Yagami once more. Where you go from here is your choice but know that I have uttered no word of a lie to you today. In exactly 400 seconds this room will return to normal" it looked like he wanted to say more but then they heard three words as the apparition faded from the room, "Goodbye, for now"

--

When the room returned to normal both L and Light were in their original positions.

L explained to the investigation team that Watari was dead, and then quickly dismissed them. Only Light remained with the detective, for while the grief of loosing Watari was still with him the two young men had a lot of catching up to do.

--

For two months the investigation continued, but Watari was the last Kira killing and the trail soon went cold. The investigation team broke up, each going their separate ways. None of the world governments were happy with this result but L made it clear to them that a) there was nothing that could be done and b) he did not care. L returned to England and now lives in a rather large house in the south of the country. Light applied to various college's and universities and was accepted to all of them, he decided to attend Oxford University, and he commutes there daily from L's rather large house.


End file.
